LAS COSAS PUEDEN SER DIFERENTES(Capítulo I)
by Dodanim
Summary: Este capítulo mostrará una etapa crucial de Korra en la que poco se supo en la serie, una introducción para desenvolver la historia con poderes( me aburrí de los fic Korra capitana de futbol y Asami la magnifica porrista, sin ofender...solo quiero saber como serian las cosas un nivel arriba con poderes en el mundo que pertenecen).


**LAS COSAS PUEDEN SER DIFERENTES**

 **ACLARAR:** Avatar La leyenda de Korra NO me pertece, no gano dinero de esto, lo hago por pasar tiempo imaginando y compartiendo con los fans sobre como habrían pasado cosas que no se mostraron.

 **Agradecer a:** Yo soy Sariel, por leerlo antes y darme su opinión, animarme a escribir sobre algo que me gusta.

Por: Dodanim

Capitulo I:

Confusiones en el camino

Todo comenzó en la tribu del agua del sur, con un joven de la lejana tribu del norte que parecía haber llegado para quedarse. Tonraq, el maestro agua del que todos sabían muy poco, pero que era respetado y tenía asegurado un puesto no oficial, por el valor que sus acciones hacia los líderes políticos, había caído presa del deseo por una joven maestro agua, Senna quien había decidido tomar sus habilidades para la sanación en el poblado, parecían que no podían despegar sus ojos el uno del otro; como cuando un pez koi está al asecho de un insecto que deambula por el estanque, o quizás como un perro oso polar que quiere corretear a los pingüinos, no parecían la pareja más acertada, después de todo ellos pertenecían a mundos distintos y no por su clase social, como cualquiera creería sino porque aunque los dos son maestros, parecía que sus destinos solamente se habían cruzado. A pesar de ello, al terminar las labores, se quedaban juntos y hablaban sobre qué nombre les pondrían a sus hijos, Tonraq quería llamar a su hijo (averiguar versión china de fuente, nieve, hielo) y ella divagando en que le gustaría conocer las tierras donde el pasto crece, la llamaría Korra. Tiempo después, la ceremonia estaba destinada las dos personas más queridas de la tribu agua del sur la torpe curandera Senna y el codiciado Tonraq de quien aún nadie sabía nada. Aunque Senna también ocupaba un puesto importante en la tribu, a nadie parecía importarle mucho el averiguar el pasado de Tonraq, después de todo, quien gastaría recursos en investigar la vida de un habitante común que viene del otro lado del mundo, lugar que luego de la muerte de Gran gran Abuela y el maestro Pacu, parecía haber vuelto a perder la comunicación.

Consumaron su matrimonio entre besos, caricias y todo lo humanamente posible para su tribu, después de todo, ellos vivían en una época, donde reproducirse era cuestión de sobrevivencia y no por el gusto de hacerlo, tratar de cumplir los deberes en el lugar más frio del planeta no era tarea fácil para ninguno.

Luego de la muerte del avatar Aang, Nueve meses después el mundo esperaba la llegada del nuevo avatar. Estaban ante un lugar nuevo construido desde las batallas con el ex señor del fuego Ozai, habían maestros agua por todas partes del mundo, ya no habitaban estrictamente en las principales tribu y tampoco se casaban entre personas que pertenecieran al lugar de origen: maestros tierra con maestros tierra, maestros fuego con maestros fuego, agua al agua; el avatar anterior había logrado no solo traer paz a las naciones sino también abrió un mundo de posibilidades casi infinitas de las que todos apenas comenzaban a conocer. Katara decidió buscar y darle la bienvenida al puente que conectaría este mundo con el mundo espiritual, por lo que concluyó que estaría presente en cada parto en la tribu del agua del sur. Efectivamente, en el parto de Senna no podía faltar Katara, quien con su larga vida de viaje aprendió muchas técnicas para asegurarse, de que el avatar(si es que era ella la madre del avatar) naciera en perfectas condiciones; algunos dicen que ella lo sabia después la muerte del Aang y que simplemente intentaba despistar la atención de las personas yendo a cada parto, pues fue el mismo Aang (al ser su marido)quien le dijo dónde y cuándo lo haría, otros más dicen que Katara había estado experimentando con antiguos rituales del mundo de los espíritus, probablemente por la obsesión al poder que se aferró a ella por ser la esposa de alguien tan importante.

En la tribu del agua, muchas cosas parecen ser distintas al resto del mundo, del vientre de Senna saca Katara a una pequeña con las características que dominan en aquella aldea, nada extraordinario en cuanto a su apariencia, ojos azules, piel morena y el cabello oscuro no lloraba puesto que todavía estaba en el manto de agua que cubre a todo recién nacido en esa tribu... Todos veían al suelo, por la decepción de que los dos maestros agua más importantes no pudieron traer a la vida aquello que se estaba esperando y que habría sido un honor encontrar. Si ellos no pudieron, entonces ¿En quién estaría? Si ellos, únicamente pudieron traer a una niña ordinaria.

Un año y medio después, sin la aparición del avatar en la tribu y con la ya de por sí existente preocupación por la situación, se comenzaron las pruebas para buscar al nuevo avatar. Cada niño y niña en brazos de sus padres, haciendo una larga fila afuera de la casa de Katara; sin saber cual era aquella prueba que sellaría el destino de su más valiosa posesión. Uno a uno, cada pequeño niño registrado como maestro agua en su corta edad, hacía perder la esperanza que el avatar estuviera ahí, entre ellos. Al medio de la fila, y encabezando la fila de los niños no maestros, nacidos en víspera de la muerte de avatar precesor, estaba a quien Katara creía que traía el espíritu de su difunto esposo; entran juntos, el padre, la madre y su descendiente. Se presentan antes los sacerdotes que encabezan la orden del loto blanco, los cuales le piden a la madre que coloque a la pequeña en el suelo, uno de ellos retira el manto de nieve que cubría el piso dando volteretas y toda clase de movimientos alocados para revelar lo que en él se encontraba. Con copos de nieve por todas partes y lejos de los brazos de su madre, la pequeña no puede evitar llorar al no lograr comprender que sucede, "Basta!" dijo uno de ellos:- "Si este bebé se asusta con tan poca cosa ya no necesitamos seguir las pruebas"-Katara miró directo a Tonraq, dirigiéndose al sacerdote, dijo: "Es un bebe, aún, es difícil que no se asuste al ver caras tan feas"-recogió a la niña del piso para tranquilizarla-" continúen con las pruebas" ,insistió ella. "es evidente que ella no es un maestro agua y mucho menos el avatar", dijeron a coro los sacerdotes "No necesitamos seguir nuestra labor aquí, hay que encontrar al avatar lo más pronto posible como lo ordenó el avatar Aang antes de su deceso, todavía debemos recorrer el mundo entero para descartar nuevas opciones en este mundo tan extendido". Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mientras era abrazada por su esposo, Senna vio a Korra y le sonrió. Al salir de ahí, parecía que ya nadie estaba sorprendido de aquella respuesta, dirigieron sus miradas del piso, hacia otro lado para evitar tener que cruzar su vista con las caras de decepción de los dos maestros.

Al revisar al último de los niños, los sacerdotes embolsaron todo aquello que les pertenecía y dirigieron rumbo a otra parte, dejando solo marcas de lo que fue un barco que parecía traería la esperanza y sueños a la tribu una vez más.

Pasaron dos años, Korra crecía rápido, deseaba ser la más poderosa maestra agua que el mundo haya visto. Cada habitante de la tribu, la veía con decepción de no ser lo que esperaban, claro eso desanimaría a cualquiera, sin importar quien… Korra, por su parte era una niña y los niños, a buen fortunio no comprenden el mal humor de los adultos.

Cada día, al alba, su padre se dirigía a regir con los asuntos políticos. Su madre se dirigía hacia el iglú donde enseñaba curación a las niñas de la aldea como era costumbre. En la paz que habitaba en el polo sur, Korra despertaba por las mañanas sin ayuda al amanecer como todos los demás adultos, tomaba su pequeña camisa, su pantalón y se acomodaba el cabello como fuera, bastaba con que no tapara su vista; con tal apariencia fácilmente podía confundirse con algún exiliado por la aspecto tan desordenado y húmedo debido a cumulo de la nieve que albergaba su ropa al dejarla tirada, y es que cuando vives entrenado a esa edad no hay tiempo de ordenar tu habitación y siendo un niño de 3 años , mucho menos tu ropa.

Saltaba tan alto que su pantalón se bajaba y su camisa se subía dejando descubierta esa barriga endurecida de niña; corría tanto que parecía que su aliento intentaba encender una fogata, agitaba los brazos tan fuerte como sus músculos lo permitían, repasaba los pergaminos uno a otro, movimientos tras movimientos, los memorizó a la perfección. Katara, que sin ganas de respetar la decisión de la organización se dedicó a mostrarle los movimientos avanzados, una vez que había terminado todos los pergaminos encontrados en la aldea, incluso aquellos que solo se le mostraban a los mejores maestros nacidos en el burocracia, después de todo ella era la princesa no oficial.

A pesar que Korra seguía sin mostrar ningún poder, cada tarde se presentaba ante su madre y su padre después de comer para mostrar lo que había aprendido, esta vez completamente exhausta, jadeando y apenas logrando levantar la mirada, intentaba exhibir lo que había logrado… No había resultado, cayó fuertemente contra el hielo y se quemó la frente con el mismo. Su padre intentó levantarla y llevarla con él, Korra tomó el último impulso y se marchó, a las afueras de la tribu. A las orillas lejanas donde acaba el polo sur, ella miraba su reflejo, llorando a moco flojo y maldiciendo a la luna, por no ser lo que ella mas deseaba, pataleando y golpeando la nieve, tomando bolas de nieve y arrojándolas al océano " Yo debería ser un maestro agua! ¡¿Por qué no puedo serlo?! ¡He repasado los movimientos una y otra vez! ¡Soy tan veloz como un calamar gigante! ¡Tonta Luna! " -Tiraba patadas una, tras otra al frágil hielo hasta romperlo. La niña cae al agua, a los niños de la tribu se les prohibía estrictamente el acercarse al hielo de las afueras, no porque no supieran perderse o que tal vez pudiera romperse el frágil hielo sino porque a esa edad ninguno de ellos es capaz de regular su temperatura corporal, mucho menos los no maestros. Poco a poco se sumergía más y más, el agua casi congelada le dificultaba moverse para respirar, sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastada por miles de orcas elefantes, pataleaba intentando llegar a la orilla, pero tan solo terminaba hundiéndose más, llego al final de su sobres forzados intentos, comenzó a descender sin oposición alguna, divagando en su mente que se apagaba poco a poco, especulando que podría haber sido ella si no un maestro poderoso, "…tal vez un constructor, no… ellos usan el agua control para levantar los muros de nieve. ¿Tal vez un cazador? No, no se les permite a las mujeres salir de la aldea, es tarea de los hombres…"- en la última burbuja de aire exhalada, Korra perdió la conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió, una silueta serpenteante se acercó a ella y la llevó a la superficie, un silbido bastó para que los descuidados guardias atendieran el llamado; corrieron a ver, con la piel pálida llevaron a la casi muerta niña con Katara. Los padres esperaban afuera. Katara salió y afirmó con una sonrisa el bienestar de la pequeña. "¡Ustedes dos debían estar atentos al lado oeste de la tribu! ¿Pueden explicarme cómo pasó esto?"- Dijo Tonraq, mientras los sujetaba fuertemente por el uniforme, -¡Tonraq, basta!.. Nuestra hija está bien ahora y es lo que importa, ya después podrás preocuparte por ellos"- dijo Senna, bajando el brazo de su esposo.-"¿Quién la salvó?"- preguntó el jefe de la tribu, luego de tranquilizar la ansiedad, -"Amm…no..oo..no estamos seguros señor, pero encontramos a este perro oso polar a su lado"- "¿saben quién es el dueño?" - "Amm… no señor, nadie sabe de quién podría ser, hemos preguntado un a un par de aldeanos de la zona y dicen que puede que perteneciera a una camada abandonada, cuando las madres mueren las crías quedan a su suerte y sobreviven muchas veces comiéndose entre ellos"- Katara interrumpe el interrogatorio dando nuevamente la señal que pueden verla. Ambos entran muy rápidamente a ver a la niña, corrieron a la habitación y la abrazaron fuertemente mientras a coro decían: "Korra, estábamos preocupados por ti ¿por qué huiste así?"- "yo… tan solo quiero ser la mejor maestra agua de la tribu y…" -un corto ladrido interrumpe lo que parecía iba a convertirse en una charla conmovedora. El salvador de Korra salta hasta su cama en cuestión de segundos, lamió el rostro de Korra una y otra vez; ella abrazó al héroe lo más fuerte que pudo, sus padres secundaron la acción en un abrazo grupal. -"Dime Korra, cómo se llama tu amigo?"- dijo Tonraq con una sonrisa dudosa- "Lo voy a llamar Lok, se lo merece por su felicidad!"- y para corregirle Senna susurraba: "Amm… cariño, creo que es una chica… "- el padre y la hija quedaron anonadados luego de verificar el dato levantando la pata de su…héroe. Senna cubrió su rostro con la mano mientras suspiraba y bajaba la mirada en desaprobación por lo que acababa de ver. -"Entonces como le llamarás?", -volvió a insistir Tonraq -"Será…Nagga!"- dijo Korra chasqueando los dedos-"Pero no se parece mucho a un dragón…"- Korra salto de la cama al suelo, cayó con su pose de victoria y los vio fijo a ambo para explicar su leyenda -"…Después de caer al agua ¡vi una sombra laaarga y muy rápida que se acercaba a mí para llevarme con ella hacia arriba! ¡Yo sé que era ella!"- hizo una pausa, se acercó a ellos y les susurro al oído: "…pero se está camuflando de perro oso polar para que no la descubran porque en el mundo espiritual lo están buscando" -Ambos padres voltearon a ver a la niña con mucho suspenso y soltaron una carcajada sosteniendo sus estómagos luego de ver que casi caen en el cuento- "¡Es verdad! Yo lo vi"- insistía Korra. - "Y te creemos…"- dijo Senna, mientras era acompañada de la frase murmurada de Tonraq "…Pero debemos actuar como si no te creyéramos para que nadie sospeche más" "Entonces…. ¡¿Me la puedo quedar?!" Ambos se vieron fijamente y le respondieron "Claro, después de todo es tu heroína, salvo tu vida" "Y algún día necesitaras un animal guía, mi pequeña maestro agua" Dijo Senna, mirando y abrazando a su hija de manera muy conmovedora. Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Korra, pues aunque sabía que su madre le podía estar mintiendo, le gustaba que mantuviera su fe en ella como la próxima maestro agua más poderosa que el mundo haya visto.


End file.
